


flutterby

by tigriswolf



Series: poetry [106]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Nature, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: just a little poem about butterflies





	flutterby

**Author's Note:**

> Title: flutterby  
> Written: March 1, 2018  
> Prompt: butterfly

Flutter—

                barely a whisper

                             less than a cloud

                fragile             soft

                             wisp of a murmur on the wind

 

Stained glass to steal nature’s paint

                     to keep what swiftly leaves

 

Flutter—

                ever-becoming

                                                               

 

                                         ever-gone


End file.
